Using frozen sections & fixed tissue histology, we will examine the extent and pattern of tumor invasion of accurately orientated legional lymphnodes from melanoma patients and the pattern of nodal reactions in non tumorous nodes. Immunologic studies based on frozen sections categorized nodes will include marker studies, studies of general functional capacity tumor-directed sensitization and factors modifying lymph node functions (antigen in various forms and immunoregulatory cells). All morphological and specific or non-specific functional activities of nodal lymphocytes and macrophages will be correlated with patterns of subsequent metastasis and survival.